Dénie de vie
by Minheaven
Summary: EN PAUSE INDÉTERMINÉE
1. Introduction

_le 24 Mars 2009_

* * *

**[ Dénie de vie ]**

par

Minheaven

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Pas de grande surprise, le monde de **Naruto** ne m'appartient pas! Je ne suis pas** Masashi Kishimoto**.

**Genre**: Surnaturel/Humour/Drama/Angst...

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Avertissements:** Homophobes ceci n'est pas pour vous...

_Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes et erreurs éventuelles!_

* * *

....

**Prologue**

....

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Une pièce, sûrement une chambre avec ce grand lit qui y trône. Le soleil n'y est plus et à déjà longtemps fait briller d'autres erreurs ailleurs. Là, à la place les feus bleutés de la lune. Plus froids, ils recouvrent et gèlent ce grand lit qui y trône. Traçant de part et d'autres des surfaces des trainés glaciale arrêtant l'espace d'un instant une scène, n'importe laquelle._

_« Tu entends ça ? »_

_Des draps aussi grands que ce lit, noir de soie, recouvrent cet îlot au milieu de ce bleu. Des bosses, monticules, chutes vertigineuses… une forme, un corps, le résidant des lieux._

_ Et du doré._

_ Une touffe aussi blonde et chaude que sont blancs et froids les rayons de la lune._

_« Ce battement, c'est la vie, pas vrai ? »_

_Cette scène._

_Un doux sourire fleurit sur ces lèvres rouges, juste là, sous les draps. La forme, le maître de cet îlot ressent. Quelque chose. Cette chose. Et les battements de son cœur tressautes, contaminant tout son corps dans un long et langoureux frisson. Elle bouge, légèrement, gracieusement. Et ces bruissements qui se mêlent à sa respiration lente entrecoupées de gémissements._

_« Et là, tu vois, c'est le froid. »_

_Et du bleu. _

_Encore. _

_Mais différent. _

_« De la transparence, sans vie, aucune. »_

_Ses yeux, aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été, brillent à travers ces paupières à demie-fermées. De longs cils blonds abritent ces ombres, creusant des arabesques sur cette moitié de visage à la peau tannée et pourtant si froides. Presque indissociable au milieu de ce bleu dominant. _

_« Oublie ça... »_

_Mer de tissus brillants. Se mouvant, en saccades, parfois lentement, d'autres fois imprévisiblement brusques. Houleuse, ses habits se frottent entre eux, contre ce corps. Glissant, frottant, dominant, dominé. Mené par ce tracé sans acteur. Centre de ce tremblement. Naufragé de cette eau imagée. Et gémis. Et respire puis se bloque. _

_« Déteste-moi. »_

_Un râle._

_L'air lui manque et s'arrête dans sa gorge, alors que sa bouche grande ouverte semble vouloir capturer quelques rayons de lune. Et ses yeux écarquillés, dévoilant des pupilles mangeant goulument ses iris bleu et humides. Il regarde fixement cet endroit, là, juste à côté de lui, où un creux sur le matelas indique une présence. _

_Penché au-dessus de lui, un souffle, puis un touché plus glacial que jamais. Là, sur sa joue rougie par le plaisir. Le bout de ces doigts, puis, toute une paume. Elle palpe, touche, caresse… Ce corps totalement tétanisé..._

_« S'il te plaît… »_

_Puis tout se referme. Ses paupières si lourdes, sa bouche asséchées, ses narines qui ne savent plus comment récupérer… Et son cœur qui bat follement. Ses poumons s'agitent oppressés d'être tant malmenés. _

_Il tremble._

_De ce froid subite qui agite son corps à nouveau libre._

_« Je suis mort._

_Tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est ça._

_Du froid._

_Et même si sous mes doigts ta peau se réchauffe._

_Brûle._

_Même si tu suinteras le plaisir par tous les pores de ton corps._

_Tu n'auras rien de plus que ça._

_Quelque chose d'une âme sans enveloppe._

_Un touché froid, sans vie..._

_Qui te gèlera et enfermera ton corps dans ce simulacre d'érotisme._

_Alors déteste-moi de profiter de toi._

_De te posséder tout entier…_

_Tes mouvements_

_Tes soupirs_

_Ne te retournerons jamais._

_Et un jour tu n'en voudras plus._

_Tu finiras par me haïr._

_Alors s'il te plaît déteste-moi_

_Avant de devoir me haïr.»_

_A suivre...

* * *

_

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Review please?_


	2. I

_le 1 Avril 2009_

* * *

**Note**: Ceci n'est pas une blague de mauvais goût ^^.

La suite de cette introduction pour le moins étrange est bel et bien là. Enfin "étrange" est le qualificatif qui est ressortit le plus souvent dans l'avis des lecteurs. J'avoue c'est vraiment bizarre lol Mais c'est voulu!

Elle est composée de 16 pages au format word... Mon imagination à prit le pas sur mes plans initiaux et je pense que les autres chapitres seront tout aussi long et même plus.

Le langage parlé utilisé dans le texte est voulu et je préviens que les dialogues ne sont pas mon fort donc vous m'excusez à l'avance de leurs médiocrités. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour cette histoire - d'ailleurs j'en cherche toujours - alors désolée pour les éventuelles **_fotes_** et** _erreures_**.

Un grand merci à **lectrice,** **Sasa-chan**, **Mariko 89**, **Thecrasy**,**Kaoru** et **elodiedalton** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Certains même m'ont fait rire se reconnaitront les concernés ^^. C'est que vous avez de l'imagination débordante !

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**I.  
**

C'était bien connu, la nuit était faite pour dormir.

Bien.

Seulement, tout le monde ne vivait pas non plus au même rythme ce qui expliquait pourquoi, même à minuit passé, certains individus étaient toujours levé. Malgré cela, d'une manière générale –et fortement plus élevé- la population dormait la nuit. Ce qui avait de fascinant là-dedans était sans doute l'énorme différence qui régnait dans les rues. Plus aucune masse sombre –si ce n'était celle apportées par les ombres- crée par l'agglutinement d'humains plus ou moins pressés. Pas de brouhaha incessant. De files de voitures bruyantes et odorantes. Ni de marchant à s'égosiller. Rien. Le calme plat. Et plus rarement des bruits isolés.

Noir et silencieux.

Et de plus, il faisait froid.

Même carrément glacial.

Cette année- comme bien d'autres avant- le vent avait décidé de faire des siennes et cela bien avant l'heure. S'il y en avait à qui cela plaisait, il y en avait d'autres- beaucoup- qui s'en serait sûrement passé de ce temps grisâtre. Surtout s'ils étaient assez étourdis pour oublier de chauffer correctement leurs domiciles. Et des étourdis il y en avait, vraiment. Mais plus que ce jeune homme qui louait l'appartement au-dessus d'un des nombreux restaurants du centre-ville, pas sûr qu'il y en ait.

Ce petit blond enthousiaste, bruyant, intenable et surtout le plus gros mangeur de ramen que Konoha ait connu depuis fort longtemps, avait une forte tendance à l'étourdissement. Non, en fait, l'étourderie était vraisemblablement son mode de vie. Alors oublier de fermer la fenêtre de sa chambre était quelque chose de pas si extraordinaire que cela –même en temps pré-hivernaux- pour ceux qui le connaissaient.

Une brise sans doute plus glaciale que les autres, ou peut être celle de trop, s'infiltra par la fenêtre qui si elle n'était pas encore totalement ouverte, l'était à présent qu'elle s'était violemment cognée à l'étagère fixé au mur qui la soutenait.

Bam !

Puis, tout un tas de petits bruits qui semblaient, à s'y méprendre, allé en crescendo. Les livres et les divers objets-plus incongrus les uns que les autres- qui avaient élu domicile sur la surface plane de l'étagère victime s'écrasaient contre le parquet. Ce ne fut seulement lorsque l'unique cadre de la chambre s'abattit sur le sol et éparpilla en centaines de morceaux son verre protecteur, que le dormeur se réveilla.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement. Brillants étrangement dans la pénombre, ils restèrent totalement immobiles. Animés d'aussi peu de vie que leur propriétaire, qui, blanc comme un linge, n'avait pas expiré l'air que contenaient ses poumons depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Il cligna des yeux.

Respira.

Puis se détendit.

Ses muscles contractés se libérèrent de leur ataraxie post-réveil, roulant sous sa peau qui, elle, reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. A nouveau les bruits extérieurs l'atteignirent. Le sifflement du vent qui faisaient voleté les rideaux, les vêtements amassés sur son bureau juste en dessous de la fenêtre ouverte, les feuilles des livres étalés au sol…. Et ses cheveux blonds. Les mèches habituellement en désordre lui collaient en grand nombre sur le front recouvert de sueur. Goutte à goutte, elle coulait lentement le long de son visage, jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

Ploc.

Pour finalement s'abandonner sur le tissus fin de sa couverture bleu nuit froissée et s'incruster dans les moindres de ses fils. Plus, plus et encore plus.

Il avait rêvé. Encore.

_« Fichu rêve ! »_

Ses paupières se refermèrent légèrement. La tête penchée en arrière, il essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il frissonna légèrement en bougeant son bassin prisonnier de sa couverture. La tête à nouveau droite, il put apercevoir entre ses paupière à demie-closes une tâche bleu plus foncée encore que celle crée par sa transpiration. Positionnée, là, sans aucun moyen de douter de sa provenance, en dessous de la ceinture du bas de son pyjama.

_« Merde. »_

Dans un grognement sourd, il se leva rageusement emportant à sa suite les draps auparavant violement arrachés de leur support.

Clap ! Clap ! Clap !

Ses pieds nus tapèrent le parquet ajoutant aux bruits déjà présent dans la petite chambre. Les draps de soie atterrirent dans la corbeille de linges sales, la renversant même contre le lavabo non loin de-là. L'humeur déjà passablement mauvaise, le jeune homme ressortit de la salle de bain sans un regard en arrière. De retour dans sa chambre, il observa depuis la porte les dégâts occasionnés par _cette fichue fenêtre à qui on avait pas demander de s'ouvrir _tout en oubliant qu'il en était le principal responsable, avant de s'agiter et de ranger plus ou moins bien les victimes de l'incident. Tous sans exceptions allèrent s'écraser sur le bureau déjà bien encombré.

A quatre pattes au sol, les mains de part et d'autre du cadre brisé, il regarda longuement la photo esseulée avant de se décider à la ramasser délicatement et à la poser sur sa table de chevet. Il se laissa retomber en arrière, la tête s'enfonçant à la dernière minute dans le matelas démuni de draps. Le blond, les yeux accrochés au plafond …

Il expira fortement, le regard appuyé sur ce blanc opaque.

_« Froid, hein ? »_

----------------

_Le ciel était bleu. Plus bleu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Peut être ne l'avait jamais été, mais ça il n'en était pas certain. La seule autre couleur présente dans cet océan était le blanc cotonneux des nuages qui malgré tout, laissait voir à travers eux une parcelle de ciel d'un bleu un peu plus pâle qu'ailleurs. Ces nuages vaporeux s'amusaient entre eux. Laissant de grandes trainées blanchâtres sur leur passage. Cette agitation ne plaisait pas à tout le monde mais heureusement, le vent généreux et surtout plus joueur que le soleil, soufflait de grandes bourrasques afin de semblait-il faciliter la course folle de ces coussins flottants. Quelques bribes de ces courants d'air pousseurs caressaient les plantes et les arbres qui se retrouvaient juste assez près pour en profiter. Et là sur cette colline, avec ce grand cerisier en fleurs, l'herbe d'un vert éclatant se balançait au rythme du bon vouloir de monsieur le vent. Les fleurs de cerisiers voltigeaient dans les airs, de droite à gauche, puis, de bas en haut pour finalement tomber et rester accrochées à une tige d'herbe. Puis, sans préavis, elles recommençaient à planer à quelques mètres du sol dans un ballet floral éblouissant de délicatesse et somme toute sans fin. Parfois, quelques fleurs roses s'égaraient et venaient se perdre dans une masse de cheveux blonde, ou brune. Souvent, elles s'immisçaient entre les plis des vêtements, caressant leurs peaux, agaçant l'un des deux alors que l'autre s'amusait follement de ces chatouilles de la nature._

_« Bouge pas autant » s'écria agacé le brun assit sur les hanches du second. _

_« J'en ai une dans le col » rigola-t-il tout en se tortillant furieusement faisant basculer dangereusement son compagnon._

_Celui-ci mi amusé, mi agacé, immobilisa le blond en appuyant bien fort son bras posé à l'horizontale sur le torse de celui-ci avant de se pencher sur lui tout en glissant sa main sous les plis du tee-shirt orange. Dans un sourire malicieux, il caressa longuement la peau tannée qui s'offrait à lui s'amusant des frissons de plaisir qui traversaient le corps de sa victime. Le blond qui avait déjà oublié la raison de l'exploration du brun sous ses vêtements profitait seulement des mains aux longs doigts fins de son bourreau. Les yeux à demi-fermés, il observait le visage pâle aux traits fins de son vis-à-vis, ses grands yeux noirs se plissaient dans l'effort, brillant de cette petite flamme mutine qui n'apparaissaient que très rarement._

_« Voilà ! » s'écria-t-il en montrant fièrement la fautive qu'il tenait serrée entre son indexe et son pouce. « Pas question qu'une Sakura s'invite sur ton corps sans mon autorisation » dit-il en plissant –mignonnement - le nez._

_« Grand chef non! » répondit en riant le blond. « Mais qu'es ce t'as contre les Sakura ? »_

_« Pas grand à part ses horribles cheveux roses et le fait qu'elle louche un peu trop sur toi… Elle m'insupporte » lâcha-t-il d'un air pensif. « Je serais bien capable de la tuer si elle ose encore te toucher » déclara-t-il d'un ton devenu soudain froid. _

_Comme répondant à son changement d'humeur, le ciel auparavant bleu devint rapidement gris, le vent se mit à souffler de grandes et violentes bourrasques agitant dangereusement le cerisier tant et si bien que celui-ci se retrouva bientôt penché et touchant le sol._

_Le blond écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, frissonnant violemment au regard mauvais qu'adoptait à présent le brun. Ce dernier se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir toucher de ses lèvres celles de son compagnon et attrapant entre ses dents ce bout de chair, il le mordit durement jusqu'à en faire gicler le sang. Suçotant ce liquide vital, il déclara d'un ton sombre :_

_« Naruto empêche la de t'approcher sinon je la tuerais…»_

----------------

Blanc.

Un blanc opaque qui recouvrait une surface plane et assez importante.

Puis vint le froid, de petits courants d'airs qui circulaient tout autour de lui.

Ensuite d'autres sensations.

Le moelleux du matelas, la dureté du tissus composant celui-ci, le pincement caractéristique de l'élastique du bas de pyjama qui s'imprimait sur ses hanches puis la douleur de ses articulations.

Il cligna des yeux.

Respira doucement.

_« Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »_

La seconde chose qui vint ensuite à son esprit fut le fait que la lumière était vive. Vraiment très vive pour cette heure matinale…

- Temeeeeeeeeee ! hurla-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?!

Le reste des paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche furent toutes plus ou moins semblables.

Une bourrasque blonde traversa ensuite en long et en large le petit appartement. La salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide et en ressortit les cheveux gorgé d'eau. Puis la chambre, là il ramassa les premiers jeans et tee-shirts qui lui tombèrent sous la main, attrapa sa besace et y fourra tout le matériel qu'il pu trouver sous cette montagne de désordre. Dans la cuisine il freina brusquement devant la corbeille à fruits et prit le seul rescapé : une pomme trop mûr, avant de noté dans un coin de sa tête l'urgence de faire des courses. Le sac accroché à son épaule, il s'assit sur la marche devant la porte d'entrée et enfila le plus rapidement que possible ses tennis et, c'est les chaussettes dans une main, la pomme dans l'autre qu'il sortit en claquant la porte de l'appartement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrait à nouveau et le jeune homme blond se précipitait dans le salon pour prendre les clefs. Celles-ci en sa possession, Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, scrutant les moindres recoins.

- Merde ! s'écria-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il est où ce con ?

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans la pièce silencieuse. Il l'entendit aussi fortement –si ce n'était plus- que son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement, le blond se rappela la raison de son agitation et s'enfuit dans un coup de vent bougonnant tout en courant.

_« Tu ne me fuirais pas pour si peu, si ? »_

Le jeune homme blond courait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà, serrant sans s'en rendre compte le malheureux fruit qui finit en bouillit entre ses doigts, il remerciait furieusement son prof de sport, Gaï, de l'avoir poussé durant ces séances à améliorer sa course. Par contre, il pensait lui demander des précisions quant à la course d'obstacles, à savoir si les grand-mères portant leurs chiens, les voitures, les enfants à vélos et les étables de fruits faisaient partit de ces fameux obstacles. Si c'était le cas, sûrement serait-il le mieux noté –pour une fois- dans cette discipline. Car, à voir la –presque- facilité avec laquelle il les avait évité, il méritait bien une médaille olympique.

Arrivé à l'extrémité de la rue commerçante, il bifurqua à gauche, ralentissant sensiblement –on ne savait jamais trop ce qui pouvait s'y trouver- et s'apprêtait à reprendre son hélant quand il se fit héler.

- Naruto !

Naruto, puisque il s'agissait bien de lui, s'arrêta brusquement faisant fi des insultes lancées à son encontre par un passant, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de « la voix ».

- Eh mec ! Je suis là !

_« Ouais mais où là. »_

- Ouais mais où là ? demanda-t-il en écho avec ses pensées.

- En haut !

_« En haut ? »_

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez –sans compter les deux étages qui les séparaient- avec un brun qui agitait énergiquement la main.

- Kiba !

Le fameux Kiba lui rendit son sourire et rigola de la stupeur du blond.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Ben Sakura n'est pas encore prête…

- C'est pas vrai ! Miss-je-suis-toujours-à-l'heure est à la bourre ? dit-il dans un grand éclat de rire bientôt accompagné par celui de son ami.

Leurs rires moururent au fond de leurs gorges quant apparu par l'encadrement de la fenêtre une tignasse entièrement rose.

- Vous allez la fermer oui !

«_ Oups…_ »

Kiba se volatilisa devant l'air furieux de la jeune fille laissant en « tête-à-tête » les deux autres.

- Salut Sakura-chan !

- Naruto arrête un peu de hurler dit-elle justement en hurlant, et attend nous en bas ou monte, je viens !

- Euh… Je… En bas. à tout de suite répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte en bois.

Le blond souffla un peu, s'appuyant au mur, il se pencha en avant histoire de reprendre son souffle. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de la compote qu'occupait à présent sa main droite. Avec une grimace écœurée, il l'agita, essayant de la délogée sans succès complet. Agacé, il fourra ses chaussettes dans une de ses poches avant et partit à la recherche d'un mouchoir dans le fouillis de son sac. Finalement, se fut dans la poche revolver de son jeans qu'il en trouva un qui fut autre fois blanc mais qui maintenant arborait une jolie teinte bleu marine. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se recouvre de purée de pomme jaune. Tout heureux de son exploit, le blondinet regarda fièrement le mouchoir en papier avant de le balancer dans un grand sourire vers la poubelle accrochée au lampadaire non loin. Manque de chance –ou d'agilité- celui-ci atterrit sur le bas de pantalon d'un homme en costume. Un grand brun aux cheveux mi-longs et à la peau pâle, celui-ci peu avenant mitrailla du regard le responsable qui lui rendit un sourire d'excuse un peu idiot qu'il ignora superbement.

_« Il lui ressemble… D'ailleurs où est-il ? »_

Pas le moins du monde embêté, Naruto se contenta de ramasser le papier et de le jeter cette fois-ci dans la poubelle. Tout à ses préoccupations, il ne fit pas attention à qui se trouvait autour de lui, de ce fait, il sursauta quand il reçut un coup de sac dans le bas du dos.

- Fait attention un peu le maudit vociféra une dame âgée en lui lançant un regard emplit de dégout.

- Excusez… commença-t-il en faisant abstraction à la fin de phrase, sans toute fois pouvoir s'empêcher de grimacer.

La veille s'en alla, se foutant éperdument des excuses de l'ado.

_« De rien rajouta-t-il ironiquement. »_

- Oh merde ! s'exclama-t-il quand il se retrouva avec un liquide ambré sur son tee-shirt noir rayé d'orange aux manches.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut à quelques pas un homme entre deux âges lui sourire méchamment. Prenant de grandes respirations, Naruto ferma les yeux, les poings crispés et la mâchoire contractée.

« _Surtout ne pas s'énerver se répétait-il sans cesse_. »

- Naruto ça va ?

La main de Sakura posée sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda tour à tour Kiba qui tenait entrouverte la porte de l'immeuble et Sakura devant lui.

Il sourit.

Effaçant les éventuelles questions par un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- On y va ?

Un silence gêné suivit sa question.

Sakura, comme à son habitude, reprit la première le court des choses et s'activa. Elle sortit un mouchoir –rose- avec lequel elle essuya énergiquement le haut du blond, sans toute fois lui demander son avis.

- L'est quelle heure demanda celui-ci en souriant reconnaissant à la rosée.

- Hm… on à cinq minutes avant la seconde sonnerie …

- Donc, dans le meilleur des cas on arrivera avec seulement dix minutes de retard enchaîna Sakura tout en jetant le mouchoir.

- Ouais… huit minutes ça te va ?

- Hein ? Mais tes fous !

- Allé Kiba. Si on la tire derrière nous tout en courant on à largement le temps !

- Ouais… lâcha-t-il septique.

- Ne sous estime pas Sakura-chan ! Pas vrai ?

- Les mecs si vous restez plantés là à parler…

- Allons-y alors ! s'écria Naruto en empoignant la main droite de la jeune fille.

----------------

Le trio arriva finalement avec onze minutes de retard.

Naruto s'énervait après Kiba qui le narguait d'avoir eut raison pour ses « huit minutes foirées » et répliquait que tout ça c'était de sa faute. Même essoufflés après une course non-stop d'une dizaine de minutes, ces deux là jouaient aux gamins et ce fut une fois encore Sakura qui s'occupa de leur récupérer un billet de retard commun. Ils avaient croisés en chemin –chose pas vraiment étonnante- Shikamaru, un de leurs amis superbement fainéant et pourtant si intelligent. Celui-ci était aussi en retard qu'un –bien qu'ils ne soient pas dans la même classe- et pourtant il ne se pressait pas vraiment. Il se contenta de les saluer en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire alors qu'il était à moitié couché sur le bureau de l'accueil.

Les trois amis le quittèrent là et se dirigèrent –toujours en courant- vers leurs salles de classe qui –manque de chance- se trouvait jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la cité scolaire et au dernier étage- !-. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, après que Sakura ait frappé les deux garçons pour leurs chamailleries – ce qui les retarda encore un peu plus- ils accumulaient une vingtaines de minutes de retard. Cela n'aurait sûrement pas été aussi dérangeant s'il n'y avait justement pas un contrôle d'anglais. Quand Kiba et Naruto entendirent cela –ils avaient semblait il tout deux oubliés ce petit détail- ils pensèrent rien qu'une fraction de seconde à s'enfuir. C'est ce qu'ils auraient sans doute fait si la rosée ne se trouvait pas derrière eux à les pousser- en appuyant fortement dans leurs côtes- à entrer dans la salle. Blanc comme des linges, les deux amis s'assirent à leurs places respectives, appréhendant déjà la mauvaise note qu'il risquait d'avoir.

Naruto souffla le moral miné par la perspective d'une nouvelle mauvaise note. Il avait complètement oublié de réviser. A vrai dire, même s'il avait fait l'effort d'apprendre ses cours, il n'aurait de toute façon pas eut la moyenne.

En fait, peut être que si.

Avec son aide.

Mais voilà, depuis ce matin il était aux abonnés absents.

Assit près de la fenêtre, la feuille d'examen devant lui-pas encore retournée- il regarda autour de lui, espérant encore un peu de le voir comme à son habitude non loin de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dû se rendre à l'évidence.

_« Ce baka m'a lâché ! »_

- Monsieur Uzumaki, un problème ?

Revenant à l'instant présent, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Il balbutia une excuse quelconque avant de plongée le regard sur sa table et dans un soupir à fendre l'âme commencer la lecture du premier énoncé.

----------------

- Sakura-chan pitié ! Dis-moi que le texte parlait de vacances en Irlande !

L'heure de torture était terminée.

A peine dehors, Naruto avait sauté sur Sakura, se pendant à son cou comme un noyer, les yeux humides il la regardait suppliant que sa bonne étoile l'ait aidée. La jeune fille aux cheveux rose lui tapota la tête compatissante. Comme toujours le blond avait comprit tout de travers.

Il en aurait pleuré.

C'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à faire avant d'entendre la voix portante d'une certaine blonde. Toujours accroché à Sakura, il tourna vivement la tête et sourit. Lâchant sa pauvre victime, il courut en braillant vers la prochaine sur sa liste.

- Salut Naru...

Passant comme une flèche devant la personne qui s'était adressée à lui- c'est à peine s'il ne l'avait pas écrasé- il s'arrêta à quelques pas de celle-ci, devant une jeune fille brune qui rougit en le voyant apparaître.

- Hina ! Bonjour, je suis content de te voir ! ça va ?

- Euh… oui et… ?

La jeune fille ne finit pas sa phrase, elle écarquilla à la place les yeux.

Naruto avait atterrit à ses pieds.

Assit, la main sur la joue qu'il se massait dans une grimace de douleur, celui-ci essayait de se rappeler la raison d'une telle position.

- Oh… Salut Ino ! rit-il en voyant une blonde à forte poitrine le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

- Pour… Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça à Naruto-kun ? demanda encore sous le choc Hinata.

- La prochaine fois il évitera de m'ignorer lança-t-elle encore sous le coup de la colère.

Heureusement pour le blond, Ino fut bientôt appelé par une quelconque amie et elle ne put entendre le « T'es violente comme fille ! » car une chose était certaine, il en aurait prit pour son grade.

La sonnerie de fin d'interclasse résonna.

Hinata aida dans un sourire la pauvre victime de cette furie blonde à se relever. Rougissant plus que de raison quand Naruto s'appuya légèrement sur elle.

- Tu... tu voulais me... demander quelque chose ?

- Ah… Euh… Non. En fait oui… Voilà, est ce que… ?

Encore une fois, il ne put terminer sa phrase. En cause cette fois ci, Kiba qui le tirait par le bras à sa suite en lui faisant remarqué qu'ils étaient en retard-pour ne pas changer- et qu'il serait plus que temps d'y aller.

- On se voit au self Hinata cria-t-il avant de disparaître toujours trainé par ce brun super énergique.

Le reste de la matinée se passa ainsi.

Des cours et encore des cours.

La plupart du temps, ils n'arrivaient pas à attirer l'attention du blond qui, soit était trop occupé à parler à Kiba qui se mettait toujours à ses côtés ou encore se perdait dans l'observation d'un point invisible le front barré d'un pli soucieux. Entre chaque changements de salles, les deux amis, qui se séparaient que très rarement, rencontraient toujours une connaissance avec qui ils parlaient longuement – hormis lorsqu'ils croisèrent Shino qui ne parlais jamais, là ils se contentèrent de parler entre eux- jusqu'à ce que la reprise des cours ne fut annoncée. Là, systématiquement, ils arrivaient en retard et Sakura ne manquait jamais de les réprimander.

12h30.

Kiba, Naruto et la moitié de leurs classes –à part Sakura et quelques autres grosses têtes- soupirèrent de contentement. Ils se ruèrent vers la porte de sortie, se bousculant de concert, essayant chacun à leur manière de sortir en premier. Ce qui causait bien évidement un carambolage qui ne manquait de faire les deux amis exploser de rire.

- Les mômes suivez votre ventre fit Sakura en secouant la tête devant tant de gamineries.

- Ouais ! Manger ! s'écrièrent-ils parfaitement synchronisés.

Ils agrippèrent la jeune fille et la tirèrent avec eux jusqu'au self et cela malgré ses contestations.

Après une file pas si longue que cela - ils s'étaient amusés à dépasser tous ceux qu'ils pouvaient- ils se retrouvèrent à table. Celle situé dans le coin à proximité de la baie vitrée. Là, ils avaient une vue imprenable sur le parc. Ils furent vite rejoins par le reste de la bande. Ino, Hinata, Shino, Lee, Choji et Shikamaru. Et même si Lee, Shikamaru et Choji n'étaient pas en professionnel comme eux, ils avaient prit l'habitude de manger dans la même partie du self que se soit celui réservé aux professionnels ou celui attribué aux généralistes.

Le repas de midi était le moment préféré de Naruto. Lui qui avait longtemps été seul profitait goulument de ces moments de camaraderie. Il aimait se retrouver entouré de tout ses amis –ou presque- . Ils se mettaient à parler de tout et de rien-surtout de rien-, souvent en même temps ce qui créait une cohue impressionnante. La plupart du temps, ils finissaient par se crier dessus et immanquablement c'était lui qui prenait des claques de la part d'Ino et Sakura. A croire que c'était leurs passe temps favoris, elles n'en rataient pas une occasion pour laisser la trace de leurs mains sur la figure du blond. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il jouait… Enfin non, qu'il était vraiment idiot quand il s'y mettait.

- Naruto ?

- Hm… ?

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Le blond qui mangeait mollement son bol de ramen s'arrêta en pleine mastication, alors même que quelques nouilles pendaient à l'extérieur de sa bouche.

Il cligna nerveusement des yeux.

Regarda du coin de l'œil Ino et finit par aspirer d'un coup toutes les nouilles à moitié gobée. Bien mal lui en prit, elles passèrent de travers. Il se mit bientôt à tousser furieusement. Avec l'aide de Lee qui se mit à tambouriner sur son dos et à Hinata, prévenante, qui lui donna un verre d'eau, le jeune blond s'en sortit indemne si ce n'est les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Kufkuf… Hm. Qu'est ce qui te… puis jetant un coup d'œil à la tablé il reprit : **vous** fait croire ça ?

Il eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les autres se regardèrent embarrassés. Puis, tous tournèrent la tête vers celle qui avait posé la question, semblant lui demander un « et alors ? » tonitruant. Celle-ci rit nerveusement devant tous ces yeux braqués sur elle, se demandant pour quoi est ce qu'elle avait ouvert sa bouche une fois de trop.

- Bah, tu n'arrêtes pas de lancer des coups d'œil à tout va abdiqua finalement Shikamaru devant le silence général. On en a déduit que tu attendais sûrement quelqu'un de spécial…

Shikamaru ne parlait pas souvent-sûrement à cause de l'effort- mais tout ce qu'il disait avait toujours un poids certain dans une conversation, n'importe laquelle. Ce qui paraissait être un exploit pour ceux qui ne le connaissait pas, il avait toujours l'air endormi de celui qui ne suivait pas et pourtant il était sans doute le plus apte à résoudre un problème. Perspicace, un peu trop pour son bien dirait certain –Naruto pour l'instant le pensait fortement- il visait toujours juste.

C'était rageant parfois.

Et très déstabilisant pour le concerné.

L'esprit du blond s'échauffait, histoire de trouver une réponse qui convienne, sans pour autant avoir à se mouiller. Le problème étant qu'il avait toujours été un pitre menteur…

- Et bien… dit-il hésitant en se grattant l'arrière du crâne –signe de sa nervosité-. Je… Hm… Je crois que sincèrement ça ne vous regarde pas. Mais bon puisque vous êtes d'une nature curieuse –et selon moi c'est carrément le pire des défauts- je n'attends personne que je ne vois habituellement. « Personne » ne veut pas dire que je n'ai réellement aucune intention de rencontre quelqu'un de précis… mais –parce qu'il y a un mais- cela n'écarte pas non plus le fait plus que probable –notez le « plus que probable »- que j'attende effectivement la venu –et vu l'heure je dirais plus que improbable- d'une tierce personne.

Ils étaient tous bouche-bé –hormis Choji qui mangeait toujours ses chips et Shino qui même si l'était sûrement ne pouvait être catalogué dans le même groupe –visuel du visage absent oblige- et avaient tous plus ou moins les yeux écarquillés au maximum. Naruto se serait sûrement marré comme une baleine s'il n'essayait pas de ressasser les paroles qui s'étaient échappées de sa bouche contre sa volonté.

Le blond ne savait pas mentir.

Mais quand il était nerveux, il possédait un débit de paroles incontrôlable.

Loin, très loin du genre de phrases qu'il utilisait en temps normal, ses longs discours dû à sa nervosité, étaient de vrais chefs d'œuvres de complexité. Et même s'il ne se souvenait trop où il voulait en venir exactement, il savait qu'il avait plus ou moins dit la vérité.

- Hinata ?

La voix du blond qui s'éleva à nouveau sembla donner le départ au « réveil » des autres.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Je… Dis moi, es ce qu'il… ?

Puis voyant que Hinata n'était pas la seule à suivre la conversation, il se tu et lança des regards en biais à l'assemblé.

Être entouré avait parfois des inconvénients.

Et d'autres fois des avantages.

Enfin, quand on était **bien** entouré.

- Non répondit la petite brune semblant comprendre la question muette du jeune homme. C'est… lui que tu cherches ?

- Ouais… Tu sais, d'habitude il ne me quitte pas d'une semelle et là… fit-il en soufflant l'air perdu. Je ne sais pas… Peut être… Il m'en veut qui sait ? lâcha-t-il irrité en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sakura et Shikamaru restés suspendus aux lèvres des deux amis, froncèrent les sourcils, perplexe. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? De quoi parlaient-ils ? Ou plutôt de **qui **parlaient-ils ? Quelqu'un qui restait tout le temps auprès de Naruto ? A part eux même et le plus souvent Kiba –avec qui le blond était lié comme l'étaient les deux doigts de la main- il n'y avait personne d'autre. Et puis, ce **il**, ils l'auraient forcément croisé s'il existait, non ?

La rosée et le génie se regardèrent, ayant tous deux une idée identique en tête. Trouver des répondes à leurs questions.

Pourtant, ce mystère qui entourait Naruto, ils s'en étaient tous, plus ou moins, confrontés un jour. Le blond agissait souvent –pour ne pas dire tout le temps-étrangement. Il n'était pas rare de le voir parler seul, avoir des gestes incongrus, des attitudes déplacés dans leurs contextes… Et tout cela comme si… Il était accompagné. Jamais vraiment seul.

Naruto et Hinata quant à eux, ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de l'examen dont ils faisaient objet et continuaient à discuter entre eux, oubliant presque le monde extérieur. Naruto bien trop occupé à penser à celui dont il parlait et Hinata, à suivre les moindres gestes du blond, s'empourprant et se mettant à bégayer un peu plus à chacun de ses gestes qui pourraient être qualifié d'intime. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rester concentrée sur la conversation…

- Tu l'as encore vexé ? demanda Hinata en pouffant.

- Oh non, son mauvais caractère n'y est pour rien cette fois ci fit-il dans un demi sourire pensif.

- Et bien, peut être… bien, que s'était pire que… tout cette fois ci enchaina la petite brune.

- Ouais… C'est que… je lui ai dis et… Argr ! Je crois qu'il 'a mal prit ce baka ! s'exclama le blond plus pour lui que pour la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle hésitante, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Geste qui la rendait terriblement attirante mais qui échappa totalement à son interlocuteur comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

- Ne ?

- Qu'est ce que… tu lui as dit ? insista la brune.

Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine. Et elle ne cessait de se répéter « pas ça… »

- Ah ! Euh. Rien ! Absolument rien ! fit-il dans de grands gestes au fur et à mesure que son visage s'empourprait.

Si Hinata n'était pas été élevée selon les préceptes d'une grande famille aristocrate depuis les siècles premier, elle se serait sûrement exclamé dans un grand « oh merde ! ». Elle en avait toujours été sûre. Du moins au début n'avait elle que de simple suppositions qui lui laissaient place encore à un minuscule espoir. Mais là…

Naruto ayant reprit son calme se baffait mentalement. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire ça. Avec si peu de tact de surcroit.

Et puis…

_« Qu'importe. Il ne me dira jamais moi aussi vivons heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie… »_

Il plissa des yeux et respira un grand coup.

_« Il est déjà mort… »_

Son regard tomba sur la petite brune à ses côtés.

- Eh Hina ! Ça va pas ? s'enquit le jeune blond devant la mine défaite de son amie.

- Si, si souffla-t- elle en lui offrant un pâle sourire.

Elle se triturait nerveusement les mains, les tordant à s'en faire mal.

- T'es sûr ? T'as l'air toute pâle… continua le blond hermétique à la réelle cause de son malaise.

- Soit pas idiot Naruto, elle est pâle de nature ! braya Kiba qui avait finit sa non-conversation avec Shino. Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Sakura ? geignit-il en se massant le crâne.

- Pffft… Crétin ! Tu vois bien que c'est déplacé de jugé le physique d'une fille. Et puis la peau pâle c'était le signe de richesse il fut un temps…

_« Hm… Es ce qu'il est réellement pâle ou c'est à cause de son état actuel ? »_

Kiba, Sakura et Ino avaient commencé une conversation –ou plutôt une dispute au ton de leur voix- à propos de ce qu'il faut dire ou pas à une fille. Un parfait gentleman d'après leurs critères. Et bien, Kiba avait de cela tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas pour l'être. Il essayait de défendre son point de vue sur… _ces trucs typiquement féminin _dixit le concerné. Face à deux folles furieuses… deux femmes, il n'avait aucune chance.

Naruto rit doucement en voyant la mine défaite de son camarade. Il n'aurait jamais dû commencer dans cette voie là ! Et finalement, ayant pitié de lui, les autres n'osaient pas s'occuper de cet affaire là –trop risquée semblait-il- il se jeta dans la bataille. Épaulant du mieux qu'il pu son meilleur ami.

La pose déjeuné se termina comme elle avait commencé, dans un joyeux brouhaha.

----------------

Exténué.

Le mot parfait pour décrire son état.

Tous les muscles de son corps lui faisaient souffrir. Tendus au maximum, chaque pas qu'il effectuait lui donnait de quoi grimacer un peu plus.

Quelle idée aussi de choisir un sport –ce sport- comme activité extra scolaire !

Du judo.

Tout ça c'était de la faute à Kiba.

Naruto traîna un peu plus le pas.

En fait non, il avait choisit consciemment cette activité. La seule qu'il pouvait pratiquer avec Kiba et éviter le coup du « tu me délaisses » que lui sortait celui-ci avant. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Kiba était un type à l'amitié encombrante. Oh mais Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là. Il préférait largement l'étouffement affectif à l'étouffante solitude. C'était une situation qu'il avait trop de fois vécue pour vouloir la renouveler.

_Du judo sinon rien_ lui avait alors dit Kiba.

Puisque les autres jours de la semaine, il était bien trop occupé pour passer du temps –assez de temps- avec lui.

Et il avait bravement abdiqué.

Pour cause, certains soirs après les cours, il travaillait. D'autres il essayait vainement de retenir ses cours –pas question de foirer cette ultime année !- et le week-end… Et bien le week-end il avait bien trop à faire.

C'était sûr, un jour il s'écroulerait et il entendrait à son réveil de la bouche d'un médecin la sentence : « overdose d'activités ».

Le blond pouffa devant sa stupidité.

Se serait bien marrant.

Ouais.

Et surtout très con.

Parce que se démener autant qu'il le faisait pour finalement arriver à ce résultat là…

R.I.P Naruto Uzumaki. Mort de surmenage.

_« Au moins j'aurais une chance de le rejoindre… »_

Merde. Le jeune blond secoua sa tête d'horreur. Il était vraiment trop fatigué pour réfléchir. Il ne sortait que des conneries.

_Ça ne change pas non plus de l'habituel Naruto_ se dit-il en se cramponnant à la barre de l'escalier menant à son appartement. En fait si, il ne se serait jamais traité d'idiot lui-même, il en avait bien assez avec tous les autres et… lui. Surtout lui.

Les deux pieds enfin devant la porte d'entrée, Naruto s'extasiait presque sur le grand et confortable lit qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'y laisser choir et de ne pas se relever avant le lendemain. Quelque chose de tout à fait faisable, enfin, après qu'il aurait ouvert la porte. Et pour cela il lui suffisait de trouver la clé…

Ses mains s'agitèrent, fouillant méthodiquement les poches de son sac. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il vida son sac sur le paillasson. Cahiers, livres, stylos et autres matériel de bureau s'étalèrent sur les longs poils bruns du tapis. S'en suivirent d'innombrables papiers de notes et d'emballages qui s'entrecroisèrent pêle-mêle.

Bling !

Le bruit tant attendu.

Ses clés étaient là, sur l'amoncèlement d'objets. Il les attrapa rapidement, craignant bêtement qu'elles ne filent il ne savait où, avant de rassembler tout le matériel dans un tas informe et de le fourrer sans plus de cérémonie dans son sac.

« Heureusement que Sakura ne me voit pas faire ça ! »

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la porte.

Ferma les yeux appuyé contre celle-ci à nouveau fermée et respira une grande goulée d'air.

Je suis rentré !

Il n'y eut d'autre réponse que l'écho de sa voix. Mais Naruto s'en fichait bien, la seule chose qui le préoccupait était de bien viser quand il sauta sur le canapé situé dos au bar de la cuisine. Le blondinet n'avait pas eut la force de se rendre dans sa chambre.

Atterrissage réussit.

Il s'étala de tout son long soupirant comme un bien heureux.

Après quelques secondes de mouvements répétitifs –il cherchait la meilleure position- le silence se fit totale dans le petit appartement. Les yeux clos, la respiration lente, tout laissait croire que le jeune homme qui s'y trouvait s'était endormit paisiblement.

Le calme absolu régnait.

Puis, soudain, l'air ambiant qui était tempéré chuta de plusieurs degrés.

Une douce brise tournoyait au-dessus du corps immobile.

C'était frais.

Et vraiment agréable.

Ses muscles noués et chaud après l'effort se détendirent. Comme l'aurait fait une bonne douche, ces caresses aériennes lui ôtaient ses crispations musculaires.

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres rouges vives du blond.

Il se mouvait doucement, au même rythme que l'air frais. Tournant la tête, il s'allongea un peu plus dans les coussins se détendant totalement. Il entre ouvrit ses paupières tout à coup très lourdes.

- Salut chuchota-t-il d'une voix légère.

Il cligna des yeux, essayant de capté assez de lumière pour mieux voir le visage blafard de celui qui lui faisait face. Deux perles noires apparurent au milieu de cette forme translucide. Elles s'accrochèrent au regard du blond, comme une réponse à son salut. A cela, Naruto sourit un peu plus.

- Où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherché toute la journée tu sais…

Il frissonna légèrement. Le duvet de son torse se dressa sous la caresse aérienne.

- Et… aaah… Je… je… T'es chiant lâcha-t-il finalement dans un miaulement de plaisir, il ne savait même plus ou il voulait en venir.

Il se tortilla, soupirant d'aise à chacun de ces attouchements.

- T'essaye de te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

- Hn… Pas besoin.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Sur ma tombe.

- Ne ? Quoi ?

Dans un soupir, il arrêta de toucher le corps tanné couché de cette manière si lascive.

Il souffla.

L'air se fit plus glacial encore.

- Tu voulais savoir où j'étais dit-il finalement.

- Oh… fit le blond qui semblait tout juste se réveiller. Depuis quand tu m'obéis ? demanda-t-il en pouffant.

- Hn…

- Tu sais… pour ce que je t'ai dis… Hier ? Ouais. Et bien…

Le jeune blond bafouillait. Il ne savait plus si c'était dû à la fatigue ou au sujet sensible qu'il énonçait.

- On en parle plus tard.

- Ouais. Puis dans un murmure : J'ai foiré mon contrôle d'anglais… On est quitte, tu ne penses pas ?

Ses yeux se fermèrent complètement après ça.

Il s'était endormit.

Épuisé.

_A suivre..._

* * *

_Voilà! Chapitre 1 achevé! _

_16 pages -rien que ça - de dure labeur mérite bien une review, non?_

_Et puis si vous avez des questions, des remarques etc n'hésitez pas je réponds **toujours**!  
_


End file.
